Heidi
by akaeve
Summary: A little love story of Gibbs and an OFC.


Heidi

He watched her from afar, across the room. She didn't look like killer. She laughed at the man's joke or was it his hair. Her eyes surveying the room over his shoulder. No she was not as attentive as she should have been. She was twiddling with the ring on the marriage finger, either she was nervous, and using it as a worry-bead or it was a prop, either way she was not natural. She touched the mans' shoulder, smiled sweetly and moved over to the table. She took one of the champagne flutes, the bubbles rising to the surface, she raised the glass to her lips and sipped, her gloss leaving an imprint of her lips. She looked round the room, as if searching for someone. Her brown eyes locked with the blue of a certain Special Agent Gibbs. She smiled raised the glass and sipped provocatively, her tongue caressing her lips. He glanced from the face down the dress, the cleavage, the slit in the side, down to the shoes. He raised an eyebrow, he hadn't seen shoes like that since Jenny Shepard, but these appeared to be higher and pure metal. The heels encrusted with rhinestones or were they really diamonds. He watched as she made her way through the French windows and on to the terrace. He made his move and exited the room.

****

She was staring over the city. The warm evening breeze moved the dress, it shimmered in the light, catching her shape. He could almost see her naked, the cloth sticking to her frame. He looked at her butt, yep was inviting but he was on duty, and she was a suspect. She turned and faced him.

"Agent Gibbs, what a pleasant surprise."

"Hello Heidi." his eyes glanced down the dress, tight against the firm breasts and curving her hips. He wondered if she was wearing anything under the fabric.

"Is this where you say, anything you say may be taken down………..which in that case I'll say dress." smiling.

"Heidi, I'm a Federal Agent and on duty. I like what I see………"

"But you're on duty. Pity." as she walked away. He grabbed her arm and turned her to him.

"You're a tease. That why you killed him? He wouldn't……" he didn't finish.

"Somehow I think you are like a terrier, and in this case you are barking up the proverbial wrong tree. You won't let go." now looking at his hand round her arm, "If I bruise Agent Gibbs……..I'll sue." as he unclasped her, she blew him a kiss and walked back into the party. He thumped the doorframe.

****

"How the party go last night?" Tony enquired.

"Wasn't a party…… was an exhibition." now thinking back.

"Did you see Heidi, Boss?" Tim asked.

"Yep and she wasn't too obliging." well she would have been, if he had been given half a chance.

"So you meeting her again, Boss.?"

"DiNozzo, we have a homicide of a congress man, who just happens to be an ex-marine, and you wonder if I'm seeing the suspect."

"Well she is tempting………..in an adult…….mature way…….I mean……." he spluttered.

"She's too old for you but not for me…..my age group. That what you mean?" Gibbs shouted.

"Yes……..no……I mean."

"She'd eat you for breakfast, lunch and probably dinner and then spit you out like a fur ball." Ziva now ventured, "Now Gibbs is a man of the world. I think he could handle the hellcat."

"Spitfire……..I think you mean Spitfire." Tim corrected.

"I know what I mean."

"Oi, look I'm not here to argue, but we have a case to solve. I need to know, where and what she was doing the night of the murder. Why she just happened to find the body. She's not his wife but where did she get the money for the exhibition. Who else has a key to the apartment……..and ….yes……..I would sleep with her. Satisfied."

"Hope he will soon, he's acting like a bear with a sore head." Tony whispered.

"Heard that DiNozzo" Gibbs snapped as he got up and headed for the elevator.

****

He went for coffee and a walk. Heidi knew how to get to a man. He wondered if he should relinquish all thoughts on the case. It was unprofessional to be involved with a suspect. He just hoped she wasn't involved. Oh yes, she had appealed to him As he smiled, he could feel himself stiffen, harden. He threw the cup in the bin.

****

"I want her brought in for questioning………now DiZozzo, " he shouted as he headed for his desk.

"You going to interrogate, Boss?" Tony questioned.

"No, McGee is." now looking at Tim.

"Why me?"

"'Cos I say so……..Ok.".

****

She was sitting in interrogation room 1, looking at the reflective mirror. She knew they were watching. She didn't care. McGee walked into the room and shut the door. He was so not looking forward to this. But when the Boss says do, you do.

"So Heidi……….know why you're here?"

"_Stupid question McGee." Gibbs shouted._

"Stupid question." Heidi relied, almost as if she could see through the glass.

"_Ask her McGee." _Gibbs shouted. Tim adjusted the ear piece. Heidi saw.

"Ear-wigging Gibbs?" she asked. "Tell you what……… why send a boy to do a mans job………..scared?" looking at the mirror, over McGee's shoulder.

"_Ask her McGee? Ask her if she is a call girl?"_

"Heidi, I have to ask ………..are you…… a call girl?" as he ran his fingers round his collar.

"Getting hot and bothered Tim?" she asked. "Well, tell Agent Gibbs it's his call."

Gibbs glared at the glass, crumpled the paper coffee cup in his hand, and tossed it in the bucket. He stormed out the door. He rushed into the interrogation room and thumped his fist down on the table. McGee jumped. Gibbs looked her in the eyes.

"Stop playing games Heidi."

"Or you'll do what?"

He wanted slap her. To push her against the wall. To kiss her. To make love to her. He felt the feeling of lust grow as he looked into the dark pools of the eyes. He heard a voice far away.

"Agent Gibbs………….you are relieved of this interview. My office now." Director Vance shouted, from the doorframe.

"Oopps she's done it now." Ziva observed, as they watched Vance walk up to Gibbs and place his hand on his shoulder. Gibbs stood straight, shook the hand from his shoulder, turned, and looked the Director in the face, before leaving. Vance turned and faced the glass, "I said my office Gibbs", turning to face Heidi. He leant against the glass, folded his arms and said, "Your Boss just called me." looking at the smile beginning to form on her lips.

****

Director Vance and Heidi entered the Directors office. Gibbs was pacing the carpet like an expectant father. He stopped and looked at her. Vance indicated to the two chairs in front of his desk.

"Sit, and that's an order" he shouted, looking at the two. They sat, crossed their legs and glared at each other.

"Agent Gibbs……….I got a call from Heidi's Boss……….yes she has one………gonna explain?" looking her way. She averted her eyes.

"Nope……….then I will………Heidi, is an FBI Agent………corporate crime." looking at Gibbs, who uncrossed his legs and made a move to stand, "Sit Gibbs, I'm not finished. So Heidi when were you going to us and when were you" now staring at Jethro, "Going to find out that Heidi's half-brother is your dead Congressman?"

Gibbs looked into the sparkling brown eyes, and if looks could kill. She blew him a kiss.

"Not a smart move." Vance answered.

"Okay, Okay" she replied as she got up, and moved away from the chair. Gibbs also made a move.

"Sit Gibbs, I don't particularly want to redecorate the room………and Gibbs I asked a question ……..when?"

"Working on it, " as he turned and looked at Heidi for answers, "I'm waiting."

Heidi shook her head, and laughed. "Okay starting at the beginning, Gibbs." as she began to pace the floor.

"Best place to start." he replied.

"We share the same father………that would be Gerald and I……….I was the product of a brief affair, our father enjoyed. My mother was a hippy……a free spirit………don't get me wrong I had a wonderful childhood……….pop stars, artists……….writers popping into the commune. I had more brothers and sisters, mothers and fathers than most kids. Mother was an artist……….she painted mostly but sculpted……….sold round markets village fairs…………Gerald's' father did keep me in a way…sent money," Heidi stopped talking and looked at the two men. "Mother had a talent, she developed an "art" so to speak in forgery……….well she didn't call it that, if someone wanted something she copied and sold to them. They always liked what she did. I began to appreciate………….I had a good eye. I learnt from the best. I spent time in Europe……….all the best museums, galleries………I gained experience……..an education. One day….." as she stopped walking, and leaning against the window, looked at Gibbs, "I got a visit from the FBI……..they were interested in a painting my mother had in her gallery……….they offered me a job…….Qualifications Gibbs?" looking into his blue eyes "…….call it the University of Life shall we."

Heidi continued to relate how, after her mother had died, she had found out who her father was, and that she had a half brother. It was when Gerald's father too had died, that he had come to find his sister. That, and they had found out that some of the White house paintings were not real, they had actually been painted by her mother. The originals sold. Some private collector had quite a collection.

"So you see, I may be down as a suspect Agent Gibbs, but I could very well be the next victim. We need to find out who my brother knew and why he was killed. The exhibition the other night…………….We were hoping to see if there were any dealers. Yes, there were more Agents there than just you, but I seem to remember you only had eyes for me." now turning back to Vance "Will that be all Director…….I have a gallery to run." Vance nodded. "Thank you Director……..see you around Jethro." as she opened the door and walked out, carefully shutting it behind herself. Gibbs rose quickly,

"We're not finished Agent Gibbs………..give her time to exit the building." as he looked and smiled. Gibbs? He just shook his head and smiled back. Vance just hoped it would work out good.

****

She was sitting on the wall opposite the NCIS building on Sicard Street, smoking a cigarette. She saw him exit and cross over to her.

"They're bad for you," he said "Why didn't you tell me?" he questioned sitting down beside her.

"What?" she asked.

"That you were a Federal Agent." he replied.

"And spoil my fun."

"Could've hurt you." he answered looking ahead.

"Nah………you wouldn't hurt a woman." she replied, "Take it out on your team yes, but not a woman." Heidi stood, and looked at Gibbs, who stood to look into her eyes.

"I got a Gallery to run. Call me." as she turned to walk away, and then back, "Know something Jethro………..you show me yours, and I'll show you mine, "now looking at his shocked face, "As in notes……..what did you think I meant?" now laughing she turned and walked into the distance.

Agent Gibbs strode back to the office laughing to himself, he had the information he needed meantime. He exited the elevator,

"DiNozzo, all you can get on the Congressman. McGee all the calls to and from the gallery and from Gerald's cell…………"

"Heidi's cell……… Boss?" now enquiring, "Just for information and the record?" seeing Gibbs look, "On it Boss."

"Ziva………the Congressman's wife………..oh yes and anything on Heidi's mother….I want to find out anyone from her past who might just be a catalyst."

"And you Agent Gibbs? What are you going to do?" Director Vance now asked entering the bullpen.

"Gonna keep an eye on Heidi……….think she may just need the protection. Anyway I have to ask her what she knows…………you know Leon, I'll show her mine if she shows me hers." as he walked away.

"I don't think, " Tony whispered to Ziva, "It will just be the notes."

"Neither do I Agent DiNozzo." the Director replied.

****

He waited outside the gallery. He watched as she locked the door and descended the steps. She looked at him and smiled. The way she was standing she could look into his eyes. He pulled her to his body.

"I knew you couldn't have had anything to do with it." as he kissed her lips.

"Your place or mine?" she asked, "If it's yours I leave….if it's mine you stay the course. I do Columbian coffee in the morning."

"Yours it is then" as he let her step to the side walk. They walked in silence to his car.

The End


End file.
